<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[斯莉]魔药（原名考试顺利） by hokutoxhokuto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100616">[斯莉]魔药（原名考试顺利）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto'>hokutoxhokuto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:33:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>高考贺文</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>斯莉短篇</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[斯莉]魔药（原名考试顺利）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　　O．W．Ls考试之后的黑湖事件虽然是西弗勒斯的噩梦，但至少是他考完了之后才发生的，完全没有影响他的成绩，他还是可以自由选择高级班的课程。</p><p>　　这就导致了他还是会跟莉莉一起上课，尤其是魔药课，他们在第一排站了五年，已经没人会去那两个座位了。而斯拉格霍恩教授虽然是个势利眼，但他更热爱才华，就算毫无背景，斯内普和莉莉还是他最爱的学生，是他鼻涕虫俱乐部的座上宾。</p><p>　　虽然高级班的难度有了一个质的提成，但仍旧难不住西弗勒斯和莉莉。</p><p>　　“今天的汤剂需要两人合作完成，因为需要的材料很多，一个人先做基础汤剂，另一个人要切魔药材料。”斯拉格霍恩教授轻快地说，高级班学生不多，他轻松不少。</p><p>　　西弗勒斯跟莉莉迅速对视了一眼，像烫到一样别开了眼睛，莉莉开始满教室找能跟她搭档的人。</p><p>　　然而斯拉格霍恩教授向着他们俩走来了。</p><p>　　“你们俩不要做今天这个，对你们没有难度，照我这个配方做，做得好有奖励哦。”他丢给他俩一个配方，就若无其事地溜达走了。</p><p>　　西弗勒斯又跟莉莉对视了一眼，莉莉翻了个白眼，一把夺过了配方。</p><p>　　“我做基础汤剂，你切材料。”莉莉看完了配方把配方丢回桌子上，飘出一句话，然后开始鼓捣坩埚。</p><p>　　“嗯。”西弗勒斯点点头。虽然别扭，但他们俩都不是会被个人情绪影响“正事”的人，做魔药是正经事。</p><p>　　坐在后排的詹姆对西弗勒斯和莉莉搭档非常不满，开始有事没事往前面丢点什么，但这次斯拉格霍恩并没有坐视不管，他非常迅速地走了过去：“波特先生，不想做可以出去，我可以直接给你一个零分。”</p><p>　　詹姆咂咂嘴，收敛了小动作。</p><p>　　大约今天的魔药斯拉格霍恩有用吧，西弗勒斯在心里撇嘴，之前詹姆在后面给他的坩埚里扔癞蛤蟆眼珠子，斯拉格霍恩从来不管。</p><p>　　虽然脑子里胡思乱想，但他手下不停，魔药材料在他手里就像豆腐一样绵软，很快就变成了该变成的条条丝丝块块。</p><p>　　一边搅拌着锅里的基础汤剂，莉莉一边看西弗勒斯切材料，有点着迷。他的才华很耀眼，尤其是对莉莉这样同样喜欢魔药的人来说，有别样的魅力。可是有才华的人也一般都很桀骜，西弗勒斯很自我，莉莉何尝不是，他们谁都不愿意对对方低头。</p><p>　　但合作个魔药是没问题的，当那金棕色的魔药在坩埚里闪光的时候，斯拉格霍恩的眼睛立刻不见了。</p><p>　　“太棒了，我就知道你们两个合作一定可以的。”他高兴地挥舞了一下魔杖，那些药汁自动装进了水晶药瓶然后消失了，“这是今晚鼻涕虫俱乐部的邀请函，一定要来，给你们奖励。”</p><p>　　“我甚至不知道我做了什么？”莉莉皱起了眉头，斯拉格霍恩只给了他们配方，却没告诉他们这种魔药的名字和功效。</p><p>　　西弗勒斯没说话，默默地收拾书包，他不想让莉莉觉得困扰，所以道歉被拒绝后，他也没有继续缠着她。</p><p>　　看到西弗勒斯根本不搭腔，莉莉拉了拉他的袖口：“别装傻，我看到你刚刚藏起来一瓶。”西弗勒斯在魔药还没关火的时候就迅速装走了一瓶药汁，斯莱特林真是坏——坏的太有脑了，她怎么没想到呢！</p><p>　　“我也想知道这是什么魔药，所以想要研究一下，”跟莉莉说话，西弗勒斯嗓子眼有点发紧，但他装的很镇定。</p><p>　　“我也想要！你分我一半——不是现在，斯拉格霍恩教授看着呢！下课后去那个空教室等我，对，就是那个。”莉莉一口气把这些话说完，就扭过头装高冷了。斯拉格霍恩温暖的目光沐浴着他们，啊，这一对儿天才学生太有用了。</p><p>　　“那个空教室”是西弗勒斯和莉莉低年级经常约着见面的地方，因为学院不和，他们也不能一起出现在图书馆，所以就找了一间没人的教室一起学习。</p><p>　　这间教室从上个学期末就没人光顾它了，桌子上落满了灰尘。</p><p>　　“你可以都拿走，”西弗勒斯看着站在门口的莉莉，一副明显不愿意在这里多呆的样子，心里忽然烦躁了起来。</p><p>　　“不要，你给我一半就好。”莉莉心里有点别扭，进这里就好像回到了夕日那些投契的日子，让她心软，所以她在门口磨磨蹭蹭不愿意进来。</p><p>　　不愿意再废话，本身没什么情商也不会哄女孩子的西弗勒斯喘了口粗气，又拿出一个药瓶，拔开了之前那瓶药的盖子。</p><p>　　“噗”，魔药瓶摇晃了一下，洒出一些药剂在西弗勒斯手上，他心情不好，也没管，把一半药汁倒进另一个瓶子，各自塞上塞子，一瓶装进自己口袋，另一瓶留在桌子上。</p><p>　　“我走了，免得你觉得走进来就会被污染。”他怨气冲天地闪过门口站着的莉莉，大步离开了空教室。</p><p>　　“至于嘛！小气鬼！”莉莉撅起了嘴，走进去拿了另一半药汁塞进口袋，她要回宿舍，今天有鼻涕虫俱乐部，她得回去打扮一下，不能被斯莱特林漂亮的世家小姐比下去。</p><p>　　回到宿舍，莉莉把袍子脱了扔到床上，收拾了一些东西就去洗澡了，魔药课后她都会去洗澡，洗掉一身的魔药味。</p><p>　　洗完澡，时间还很多，鼻涕虫俱乐部的食物比礼堂好得多，莉莉不需要去礼堂吃饭，她有点困了，就躺在床上打了个盹。把袍子盖在身上，莉莉忘记了那瓶药，西弗勒斯慌乱中没盖好瓶塞，塞子滑了下来，药汁透过袍子，流到了莉莉身上。</p><p>　　啊啊啊，起晚了！莉莉跳了起来，匆匆换上一条裙子，随便挽了个头发就冲向斯拉格霍恩教授的办公室，结果还没进门，莉莉就在门口遇见了东张西望的西弗勒斯。</p><p>　　“你怎么才来？斯拉格霍恩教授让我找你，天啊，你的头发！”西弗勒斯看到莉莉松了口气，忘了今天下午的不愉快，他用魔杖指挥着莉莉睡得乱七八糟的头发，把它们盘成一个优雅的发髻。</p><p>　　不自然地摸了摸自己的头发，不知道是灯光的关系还是莉莉眼花，她觉得今天的西弗勒斯脸色变得很好，不再那样白里透黄了。</p><p>　　“嗯，谢谢——西弗，西弗勒斯。”她结结巴巴地说，然后脸红了。</p><p>　　“快进来吧，”西弗勒斯推开门，先让莉莉进去，然后他跟在她身后，把门关上了。</p><p>　　屋里的人都向着门口看过来，里面有很多陌生的巫师，屋子里拥挤闷热，莉莉的脸顿时更红了。</p><p>　　“哦，我们的公主终于来了，莉莉伊万斯，”斯拉格霍恩教授对身边的一位白色山羊胡的男巫说，“我最偏爱的学生，绝对无以伦比的才华，没有分到我的学院简直太可惜了。”</p><p>　　莉莉对男巫行了个屈膝礼，笑得很客气，不过这就够了，男巫立刻露出陶醉的表情。</p><p>　　在屋里大灯的映衬下，莉莉的确看上去比平时更美，西弗勒斯想，他喜欢跟在她身后，这样所有的人都去看莉莉，他就可以自然地“隐身了”。</p><p>　　“还有，西弗勒斯，”可惜斯拉格霍恩今晚不打算放过他，把他从空气了抓了出来，“至少这个是我学院的，也不错对吧，一看就是搞学术的。”</p><p>　　西弗勒斯拉着脸，他知道自己尬笑也不会好看到哪里去，还不如冷着脸，扮演个恃才傲物的叛逆青年。</p><p>　　“你对这期《秘法》上的‘无梦药水’改良剂有什么看法？”男巫立刻抛出了问题。</p><p>　　“太不稳定了，在离火五分钟内药效就能减低百分之二十，我觉得这个改良是失败的。”西弗勒斯说。</p><p>　　“我还以为你会说工艺太复杂，很难复现。”男巫摸摸胡子。</p><p>　　“我觉得不太复杂，上星期我已经实验成功了。”</p><p>　　男巫立刻露出赞叹的表情。</p><p>　　美丽很有用，但太美丽了大家就不再关心你的大脑，还不如长得“一看就是搞学术的”。</p><p>　　这时候音乐响了起来，男巫看着莉莉眼睛一亮，斯拉格霍恩不愧是最爱莉莉，他立刻把莉莉塞进西弗勒斯臂弯里：“快去跳舞吧，去吧去吧，年轻人就是要多跳舞。”然后塞给男巫一大杯酒。</p><p>　　或许因为合作了魔药，也或许因为下午又说了几句话，西弗勒斯和莉莉不那么尴尬了，他们挽着手滑进舞池，不知道为什么，莉莉今晚看西弗勒斯特别顺眼，他之前就这么高吗？脸庞看上去也很立体，肩膀也很宽。</p><p>　　“暑假我没看到你，”莉莉不由自主地说，“你干什么去了？”</p><p>　　西弗勒斯噎了一下，眼神开始飘忽，皱了皱鼻子。</p><p>　　“你打算说谎就会皱鼻子，西弗。”莉莉轻声说。</p><p>　　深吸了口气，西弗勒斯决定实话实说：“葬礼，我妈妈去世了，你知道她一直身体不好，又不肯喝魔药。”</p><p>　　“天啊，对不起，西弗，我很遗憾——”莉莉顿时愧疚起来，斯内普夫人不算是个坏人，至少对莉莉不坏……鼻子一酸，莉莉的眼泪立刻涌了出来，她不自觉地靠在西弗勒斯肩膀上哭了起来，好在音乐声音很大，光线又暗，没什么人发现。</p><p>　　“别哭了，莉莉，对她来说算是解脱，”西弗勒斯轻轻抚摸着莉莉颤抖的后背，心里也是一阵难过，他喘了一口气，她身上飘来一股淡淡的香气，让他不由自主地把脸靠近她的脖子。</p><p>　　鼓动的大动脉把莉莉身上美妙的香气送到西弗勒斯的鼻子里，他轻轻地嗅着，脑子不知道为什么有点抽，他低下头，在她修长的颈项上亲了一下，只是极其轻微的一小下。</p><p>　　莉莉的哽咽困在了嗓子里，她抬起眼睛看着西弗勒斯，西弗勒斯却忽然镇定了下来，也看着莉莉。</p><p>　　别人都在跳舞，他们俩站在原地，互相瞪。</p><p>　　我应该生气，可我气不起来，为什么？莉莉的绿眼睛被泪水泡的湿漉漉的，让她看上去很软糯。</p><p>　　莉莉真美，我可以为了她付出一切，或许现在还不晚。西弗勒斯盯着莉莉，他刚刚亲了她的脖子，可她没生气。</p><p>　　斯拉格霍恩又往嘴里倒了一杯酒，跟那个山羊胡子男巫开始吹牛：“基因魔药你知道现在价值多少吗？我一小坩埚卖了五百加隆，下星期我还能再卖一锅，霍格沃茨工资真的不高，不靠这些外快我怎么生活？”</p><p>　　“基因魔药？喷到身上就能吸引基因最契合配偶的魔药？”那男巫大着舌头说，“那很难做啊。”</p><p>　　“哈哈哈，所以才贵啊。”</p><p>　　音乐停了又响，莉莉又被西弗勒斯揽进怀里开始他们新的舞步，她的手从他的肩膀滑进他的颈后，他的头发刚刚洗过，非常细软柔滑，她的手指抚摸着他的头发里，心里软的就像一汪水，或许，有些事情不应该那么绝对。</p><p>　　基因魔药才不管你是凤凰社他是食死徒，它只在乎优生优育。你们的基因绝配，可以生出最好的下一代，那就够了。</p><p>　　如果斯拉格霍恩不是那么贪心，让西弗勒斯和莉莉做了一锅又一锅的基因魔药，他们或许会从这种基因的绝对吸引中解脱出来，可惜老鼻涕虫怎么会错过这种发财的机会呢？</p><p>　　于是……</p><p>　　“我不管！你如果敢再去见那些混蛋我就把孩子打了！”莉莉捏住西弗勒斯的脸，“准备N．E．W．T s考试我已经很累了，你不要惹我哦！”</p><p>　　“我没有，真的，可以给你看记忆，只是卢修斯给了我一些育儿的书，都在我桌子上，你别生气，对宝宝不好。”西弗勒斯小心翼翼地说，天大地大孕妇最大。</p><p>　　他们终究是没抵抗住基因魔药的魔力，还没毕业就孕育出了下一代，好在他们已经成年了，霍格沃茨对这些事也不是那么古板。</p><p>　　“真的？不许骗我哦。”莉莉摸了摸已经有点圆鼓鼓的肚子，担心地看着西弗勒斯，“N．E．W．T s我能考好吗？”孕妇的情绪总有些飘忽。</p><p>　　“当然啦，你这么努力，一定会考的非常好，”西弗勒斯摸摸莉莉的头，他知道莉莉一直想要做傲罗。</p><p>　　嗯，莉莉拉住西弗勒斯的手，“你也会考好的。”</p><p>　　我们这么努力，梦想一定会实现的。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>